Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians
by Sir Behawolf Foxclaw
Summary: Sly Cooper, and all the others... and some friends he finds along the way, and what about the jewels of the galaxy? find out not finished and stopped currently
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_Sly cooper and his friends are property of sucker punch productions but the others are my property._

_So here it is My first Sly FanFic with out further ado lets get this story started shall we???_

Prolog

This is the day of the cooper vault heist with sly and his gang on the Dragon thief with Carmelita not far behind but little do they know they will change the fate of the galaxy and so with that lets get started with the real story

_Yah I know it is short but what else can I say without ruining the story for you guys and gals so here it is be known that this is the prolog and that it is my first story._

_The real story starts on the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2 The Story Begins

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_Sly cooper and his friends are property of sucker punch productions but the others are my property._

_I do realize that the story might be boring but seriously it's the first chapter not much takes place… …OK._

Chapter 1

And so our story begins as sly cooper and his gang heading towards the cooper vault (also known as Dr. M's fortress) aboard the dragon thief with Inspector Carmelita Fox in hot pursuit with her mercenaries, on the dragon thief sly spots a bright glow in the sky it appeared to be a small meteor…

"Murray hard to port!!" yelled sly and with that Murray nearly broke the wheel off its mount and said "HOLD ON this one is going to be close!" Meanwhile aboard Carmelita's vessel she saw sly coopers boat turn but apparently for no reason then… SPLASH… as the meteor hit the ocean it created a nearly 60ft wave

"Hold on" Carmelita yelled to her mercenaries just as the wave hit her boat…back on Sly's boat down below "and WHAT was the purpose of that wild turn?!?" Bentley said sly remarked "well if we didn't make that _wild_turn we would be just a smoldering pile of firewood!!" Bentley looked confused "we were almost hit by a… um are we supposed to be glowing" Sly asked Bentley shook his head "no and I don't thinkso..."

…FLASH…

"What the??" sly and Bentley asked each other but neither could give an explanation of what just happened as they looked around they realized they were in a high tech hangar of some sort "COOPER! What did you do this time?!" Carmelita yelled at the top of her lungs, "Hey, don't look at me," sly said in defense just then these very tall guards with black armor with a strange insignia on their chest plates walked in and started surrounding their vessels, then two more guards came in that looked identical except they had yellow armor.

One of them spoke to the unlikely group Mr. cooper and Miss Fox how wonderful to see that you arrived in one piece "and who might you be" Carmelita snorted "That isn't important right now, sly bring your gang Carmelita come by yourself" he said "why should I obey you scumbag." Carmelita said "because if you don't you will be forced to comply," he sarcastically said "Men stay here and guard the boat," she said "Yes Sir" said the mercenary group.

"If you are done here my commander would like to talk to you," one of the yellow armored guards said Carmelita sighed "well since all the cards are in your hand," she said softly as Sly and his gang followed by a still fuming Carmelita when the guard leading them stopped by a door with bold letters in gold saying Commanders Quarters followed by a name but before they could read it the door swung open reveling a guard similar to the others but with dark green armor he said in a loud voice "please come in I have to talk with you," he said "oh, before I get started let me you my name, I am Rear Admiral Aaron Honverdi II please address me by Aaron," Aaron said

_Well the first chapter I hope that I have not made you mad but I don't want to revel some things till later so sorry… …and the time factor I really didn't want to write but here is the first chapter_


	3. Chapter 3 The War

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_And so another chapter begins…_

_Sorry for the wait well I kind of don't like typing on the computer but the bad news is that I have no further names or such so I will not write another chapter until I find some Creative leads so if any one has ANY IDEAS!!!!! THEY HELP!!!! the good news is that here is the story…_

"Well I hope you don't mind the intrusion of space," Aaron said "but we needed to find someone skilled in such fields as you are to help us find and retrieve our sacred artifact, The Eternal Emerald. Which was stolen three weeks ago on the Day Of Peace Ceremony, on our home planet of Endor" Aaron said, then he frowned and was about to talk when he was cut off by Sly "so we will be teamed up??" he curiously asked "yes" said Aaron, "With your combined skills…"

he was cut off by Carmelita, "What!!!" she yelled "I am NOT repeat NOT working beside or with cooper!" she protested, "well if you don't work with him than I guess that means that he will probably succeed in getting himself killed" Aaron remarked in a monotype voice trying to convince Carmelita "SO do I look like I care…" she trailed off and began to think on what she said for a long minute, "well…if he can _only_ succeed with _my_ help than I guess, I can help," she said crossly, "well than I guess you got yourself a private army of sorts." Sly said happily "then we are all in agreement then" Aaron said "no dotted line and no restrictions" Aaron said "If that is the case then we'll need to go see the counsel about their decision on this matter and if they think you skills are truly what you say they are, then this will be a cakewalk for you" he said happily, "well than lets shake on it" sly smirked, "don't get any ideas cooper" Carmelita remarked "lets save the galaxy!!" Sly said as they all huddled and piled hands together "LETS DO IT!!" Murray shouted as they broke their huddle.

Carmelita couldn't help but feel as if she had done something wrong with joining the cooper clan or just about this whole thing… … Oh what the heck she thought while I'm waiting to meet the counsel I might as well get to know these guys the cant be that bad can they?

…at that moment Sly was thinking a lot like Carmelita this sounded to easy to be true so he thought we go in steal a emerald and leave that sounded easy enough when they left Aaron's office they saw the same guard as before he said "Mr. Cooper and associates please follow me to your temporary quarters I do hope you don't mind having roommates but our ship is small and we only have a few extra sleeping quarters available" the guard said "oh and by the way the commander said I am to be your escort around the ship so if you need any thing press this and I will come to escort you where ever you want except for the critical areas of the ship I do hope you understand" he said regretfully "one more thing my name is Gedok please call me that as only my friends and our guests do" Gedok said

"here is 108 Ms. Fox's and Mr. Coopers quarters" he managed to say before being cut off by Carmelita "WHAT! I have to _share_ a room with cooper, having to work with him is one thing but sharing a room together that's another thing!" she said furiously, "Yes I realize but you wouldn't like to sleep along side _all_ the others would you I just figure you would want to be well rested for the counsel and on top of that this room is sound proof…" Aaron said

while he thought well Mr. Cooper I hope you don't mind me doing this "and it has two private bathrooms" Gedok said "well I will like that" Carmelita said still cross about the whole thing "and they also have very comfortable beds you know…I actually had this room for a one whole week and that was the best week of my life…

Sorry but I tend to get side tracked when new guests arrive doesn't happen very often you know…" He said "well I guess if the beds are that comfy than I suppose I could sleep in the same room as with sly…I mean cooper" Carmelita blushed at the thought of sleeping with cooper even in separate beds she thought while her back was turned towards Murray

he winked at sly and gave him that 'you're the man look' and sly started laughing lightly and Carmelita turned to see what was _so_ funny but when she turned around Murray was just standing there and he just shrugged and tried to look as innocent a possible and it worked! She turned around and said "come on cooper" as she pulled his hat over his face went into the room followed eventually by sly

"the rest of you will be in room 152 which I may mind you is only slightly sound proof in on the walls and it has 5 bunk beds plenty for all of you so if you need any thing just press that button and I'll be on my way or at least one of my associates will and with that I bid you a good night." Gedok said and then walked away "so the new digs isn't great its so grey and blank it really needs a new coat of paint or something" Penelope said

"dudes this place is so messing with my groove man" the ever present Dimitri said "It is what you say not my style" said the Panda King "Well I kind of like the bare look it looks kind of like home" Murray said "you know that neutral is a good color it puts you in a neutral state of mind" Bentley said meanwhile over in cooper's room well I certainly like the beds they are sooo soft" Carmelita said "but the room is painted in my least favorite color… green" "I think the room is perfect as is" sly said "well it is as long as you're here my sweet" he said "stop the flattery sly" Carmelita said "yes my queen" he smirked then…

**CRASH**…thud as sly fell unconscious to the floor…

Over in room152…

"Did anyone hear that?" asked Bentley "hear what asked Penelope that thud sound like something hit the floor" he said "no I didn't hear anything like that sweetie" she said "Yo bro what you say your hearing?" asked dimitri "I would of swore I heard a distinctive thud like someone falling but who…" Bentley asked

Back with sly and Carmelita…

"Ohhh my head what the what hit me???" sly seemingly asked the floor as he felt a goose egg on his head "ouch that's smarts!" he said in a serious tone "you had it coming to you." Carmelita said as she sat on her bead "I had what coming?" he asked "that vase I threw at you." she smirked

"what?!?" he asked "you heard me ringtail" she said "I, I, I mean cooper" she stuttered out eventually while she blushed "so you have a pet name for me hmmm it seems so" he asked her "no" she said "do to" he replied "I do not cooper" she stood firm with her word that is until "yes you do sweetie I have been listening to you and you called me over the past 2 years 'ringtail' lets see" patting his chin with his index finger "now I do believe 14 times Ya fourteen times Carmelita so you do have a pet name for me don't you?" he said and smiled "so what if I do!" she said "well I like that name honestly," he said


	4. Chapter 4 The Accident

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_Sorry this one took a while to put up because I has do think up of some names and well sorry but I am tapped out so here is this chapter…_

Just as sly was waking up suddenly the lights flickered and went out and were replaced with dim red lights and a very loud siren "what the hell???" Carmelita said "I have a very bad feeling about this" Sly said as the whole ship started shaking gently at first then extremely violently "THIS IS COMMANDER AARON SPEAKING…WE HAVE LOST THE POWER CORE," Aaron said in a horrified voice

"WE WILL BE FALLING OUT OF THE JUMP GATE IF WE CANNOT GET POWER ON LINE…ENGENERING WHAT IS YOUR STATIS?" Aaron asked everyone on the ship only to get no answer "ENGNERRING. WHAT. IS. YOUR. STATUS?" Aaron asked again

"This is engineering chief Higgins sir we have had a massive explosion in the engine room fire is…" the line filled with static "HIGGANS… HIGGANS… **HIGGANS" **Aaron said in a panicked voice but only got more static "Crud…every one this is commander Aaron we will drop out of the jump gate in ten minutes prepare for a severe jolt I just hope our ship will hold together…" Aaron's voice trailed of

"EVERY ONE TO IMPACT SATATIONS" said a loud voice said "this is sub commander Uthroug Faler WE NEED YOU TO BRACE FOR IMPACT" Uthroug said then the siren continued a computerized voice said "jump out in 9 minutes"

Ahh…crud I suppose this is karma right??" asked Carmelita "I don't think so my lovely fox" sly responded "so where are these impact stations do you suppose?" he asked struggling to get to his feet not because of the vase but because of the shaking of the ship

"Are you guys ok?" asked Murray who was standing in the doorway "Ya we are how about you guys? Sly asked "other than a couple of head aches well be fine" Murray said rubbing his head

Gedok literally slid past Murray he was running so fast "are you alright??" he asked in a concerned voice "follow me to impact stations please" he said almost mumbling his words. The computerized voice said "seven minutes till jump out"

"We must hurry" Gedok said taking off in a sprint every one followed him even Bentley (they gave him computerized leg braces earlier) "there is your station" he said as he pointed into a small room with several harness seats "I will be across the hall over there" he said pointing to another room

"Well this sure has been nice knowing you if we don't make it out of this alive" Sly said to everyone around him Carmelita gave him a look that would make a battleship melt "well be alright" she reassured every body "I honestly say that we have about a 20 percent chance of seeing each other after this" Gedok said "what makes you say that" Bentley asked "well I suppose I should have told you this earlier this ship is the oldest in our…" he was cut off by the computerized alarm "two minutes to jump out" it said "…fleet this ship is over 200 years old!!" he sounded alarmed at himself for remembering this fact "well I can only hope this turns out well" Gedok said mumbling to them as he disappeared into his Impact room "one minute till jump out" said the computerized voice

After they had strapped into their seats… "How about a good luck kiss hmm sweetie??" sly asked Carmelita "you are such…" she was cut off as sly kissed her on the lips but she couldn't refuse it so she just sat there and actually accepted it (Imagine that!!) they separated their kiss as the voce said "20 seconds to jump out" after that the ship began to shake much harder and then the group could here the unmistakable sound of metal tearing and splitting in two "hull breech section 21D… …5 seconds to jump out" said the voice then …

…and ear splitting, heart stopping, thunderous **BOOM**…

"hull breech in sections 21D 14A 02B 13A 12D 21C 21B WARNING STRESS FACTORS HAVE BREECHED AIR CIRCULATION ON DECK G ABONDON DECK G IMMEDIATELY 30 seconds till all hatches between deck G and deck F close 20 seconds and counting"

And A quickly as the lights went off they came back on again and stayed on this time and then came a voice "this is engineering we have extinguished all the fires and have temporary restored power… …for now anyways"

Just then the team could here screams of terror and horror as they unbuckled their seats and stepped out into the hall when…THUD… almost half the group was run over by Gedok

"sorry guys I need to get to level F now to help out the evacuation efforts" Gedok said "so if you'll follow me you can help too…" as he said this he was already running down the hall witch was already flowing with people

"Come on lets go help him" Carmelita said taking of in a hard sprint followed by sly, Murray, Bentley, and panda king.

We'll try to clean things up here then Dimitri are you up to this?" Penelope asked "Dude I was born ready to do this!!" he said "ok then" she said and walked off towards their quarters

Back with Carmelita and the others…

"Gedok how much farther" Carmelita asked "not much farther" he replied

"Can you fell the air getting thinner Ms. Fox" Gedok said "Yes I can" she replied as they rounded another corner they saw people limping and walking out through a large steel door "Are their any others" Gedok asked one of the injured people "yes but you'll never reach them before the doors close" he said "don't worry about that where are they" Gedok asked "I think they were in room 4 at the end of the hall their was other trying to help but to no avail…"he trailed off "thank you very much" Gedok said and then took of like some sort of bullet heading to the end of the hall

"What's the rush?" said Carmelita "Well…" Gedok started My quarters are down here on G deck near Impact room 4 and so my wife is in that room…" he trailed off "I am so sorry" Carmelita said "no I should have told you ear…" Gedok quite literally sopped dead in his tracks when he saw that an I-beam had fallen against the door

"No! No! No!" Gedok said running up to the door "is any one in there by the name of Silvia Bervin "Yes" replied a female voice "Gedok is that you" the voice asked "Yes it is but I cannot open the door because it is jammed" he said literally puffing out his words "Let THE MURRAY at that steel toothpick and will get that door open" and just as he said he would Murray goes and bends the steel I-beam and bends it into a u-shape

"Remind me not to mess with him" Gedok whispered to sly "Sure thing pal" Sly replied being shocked by Murray's strength himself and then Murray said "STAND AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!!" Murray yelled just as he took one of his fists and punched clean through the door "that was 6 inches of titanium steel alloy" Gedok said dumbfounded by Murray's unbelievable strength and then Murray ripped the door off its hinges almost making Gedok pass out and just as he did four people rushed out one hugged Gedok and ran towards the exit only to find the door shut.

"This is Gedok security clearance code one, four, alpha, delta, Foxtrought, three, three door F seven, two… …open" he said apparently to his wrist and just as he finished the door swooped open and they all rushed outside and the door closed again behind them.

Well I owe you my eternal thanks Gedok said to Murray who turned a brighter color of pink and gave Gedok what he called a 'hippo hug' "no problem pal" Murray said as he effortlessly lifted him (with is armor on) and gave him one long 'hippo hug' (a bear hug looks like a gentle pat on the back compared to a hippo hug)

"I would like to have my husband in one piece tonight thank you," said a female voice "Oh sorry" Murray said putting Gedok down who comically swayed from one side to another for a bit.

Well you must be Silvia I guess" sly said

_What will happen next I will tell you RESISTANCE IS COMING is the next chapter so stay tuned for another chapter…_


	5. Chapter 5 The Rebels

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_Finally some more quiet time for me I have completed this chapter finally so without further wait here is the next chapter…_

"Yes, my name is Silvia Virnimer Bervin but call me Silvia," Silvia said "so you must be the famous Sly Cooper along with Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, Murray, and Bentley but I thought your gang was bigger than this," she added and nodded to each of them

"I am NOT in cooper's gang!" Carmelita added "then why are you here?" Silvia asked but did not receive an answer from Carmelita "ok, I guess I am in Cooper's gang FOR NOW," Carmelita said and glared at Sly "but when we get back I am leaving his so called gang and going to try to…" she was cut off by Silvia "I need to tell you something follow me" she said

About 10 minutes later in a cargo hold…

"Ok we are far away from anyone now," she said "now I need to tell you something of extreme importance…" she waited before continuing to allow everyone to focus "…you think you are going to the counsel right?" she asked

"Of course why would Gedok of told us different?" Sly replied "Because Sly, I am with the resistance on our home planet of Endor, but we are too few and too weak to fight the government as of now so we must be very carfu… he stopped talking as he heard the entry doors open "I do hope that that is them…" Gedok said suddenly there was several light taps on a metal surface Ping Ping…Ping …Ping.

Gedok tapped on a metal plate beside him Ping Ping…Ping Ping then foot steps came closer to them and then, "Hello my friend!!" a voice said and Gedok replied "Hello friend how are you this evening," Gedok replied to the voice "Are we safe here?" the voice said then out of the shadows came a figure warring green armor.

"Let me introduce my self to your friend here I am Gedok's twin brother Dordok," Dordok replied "And what might be your names?" he added and sly started "I am Sly Cooper this is Murray Bentley, and…" Carmelita finished for him "Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox," Carmelita said "but call me Carmelita for short" she added "well that explains the four of you but I thought there was more." Dordok said

"Well there is but their not here with us," Sly said "how many more?" Dordok asked, "Four more," Sly said "Who are they might I ask." Dordok said "Panda King, Dimitri, Penelope, and The Guru," Sly said "ok that is great news and might I introduce the other members of the resistance on this ship… Felix and Francis," he said

"Hello My name is Felix" Felix said "and my name is Francis" Francis said as they appeared out of the shadows of the cargo hold "_This_ is our secret weapon Dordok? There are only four of them," Felix said "Agreed how are they going to help us there not even as strong as us" Francis added "I am just as strong as any of you guys," Murray said "yes… you are as strong as four of us Murray indeed you are" Gedok said reminded of Murray's monstrous strength "What this cream puff really means is her is as strong as a fourth of us" Felix commented

"I AM NOT A CREAM PUFF" Murray said almost yelling "Ok…" he looked over at Gedok who was white as snow looking at Felix as Murray lifted him off the ground with one hand "See I am just as strong as you" Murray said "No your stronger than any of us" Felix replied as he was juggled in the air by Murray.

"Ok big guy put him down," Sly said "I was just starting to have fun!" Murray replied "Ok lets get down to the reason be are here," Silvia interrupted "The resistance is trying to take over the government on our home world and we need your assistance so unless you want to become slaves on Endor I do suggest that you help us" she added "Slaves?" Sly and Carmelita said a the same time then looked at each other "yes you will all be slaves unless you can avoid the council till we can modify some of our armor suits for you"

"Now correct me if I am wrong but I thought you said that we'll be wearing some of your armor? seriously you guys…and gals are MUCH bigger than us except for Panda King" Sly said "Not to worry when we get back to endor you will find out that we are all different heights like your different species back on earth" Gedok said

Later that night in room 108…

"Hey Carmelita do you remember that night at the Ball at what's his name's palace?" Sly asked "Yes I do, and you had the dare to dance with me!" Carmelita replied "Not only you… here's what I regret now I…" He paused for a long moment ""You what Cooper?" she asked "well I also danced with Nelia too…" he waited for her response "Sly..." she started, "that does not matter now because we killed Nelia back when we killed Clock La."

"Yes I know that and let me tell you something…" Sly considered how valued he was to the others but decided to risk it "Well…" Carmelita said "Ok promise me you wont hurt me too much" He started "I promise" She said "Ok well when you crushed the hate chip you freed me of my mortal enemy Clock Work and well I never repaid you for that" he said as he sat down beside her on her bed "So?"

She looked confused but that turned into a half anger half joy when Sly kissed her on the lips for a moment the world seemed to stand still for her "Will that suffice?" Sly asked but she didn't answer she just sat there apparently thinking

"You know…" she started then there was a knock on the door "Sly you in there?" a voice asked "Ya the door's open Bentley" Sly said "How'd you know it was me?" he asked "You the only one who can sneak up to the door with out us knowing pal you just walk to quiet" Sly said "I guess I will take that as…" he stopped mid sentence as he say they were sitting together and Carmelita looked like she'd found something that she lost a long time ago

"And?" Sly asked Bentley "what? Oh sorry Sly Gedok just told me that we'll be arriving on Endor in 2 days" Bentley said "Well you two have a good night" Bentley said before quietly and quickly leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

Over in Room 152 a few moments later…

"I'm telling you Penelope he kissed her I bet 50 dollars on it deal" Bentley said sitting down to the table to eat "And I'm telling you that Carmelita would never let him do that" Penelope replied "But I will take that bet" she added "Give me the 50 dollars then because I know what I saw" Bentley added "Ok I'm going over there and I am going to see this for my self…" she added walking out the door

"Hello? Hello?! Is there anyone in there" Penelope asked the tried the door handle and the door swung open and sure enough there was Sly and Carmelita locked in a deep kiss on her bed and above all that they didn't even notice her loudly shut the door and run off towards her room

"Ok mister how did you do it?" Penelope asked Bentley "I didn't have a thing to do with this the same thing happened just 2 seconds before I entered their room" Bentley said "No this was different the both seemed unaware of what was happening around them I went into their room and they didn't even notice me in the slightest" Penelope added

At that same time in the ships mess hall…

"Yo bro what's up with little turtle dude?" Dimitri said to Panda King "Am unsure why to his hostile actions yes?" Panda King Replied "The little dude told us to get out so what's the deal?" Dimitri said "I believe he wanted some 'alone time' with Penelope I guess." Panda King replied "Oh that's what's going down huh? Little dude wants to be with his girl I see now" Dimitri finished "I am hungry so why don't we get our food yes?" Panda King said as they got their food.

Back with Carmelita and Sly…

"Did you hear something?" She said "nope not a thing," Sly said "Well I think we should get…" he couldn't finish his sentence as Carmelita pulled him into another loving kiss…

_Ok so school has started so I won't post very much unless I get lots of votes on my polls because they are important for my stories…_

_To another successful chapter HIP HIP…_


	6. Chapter 6 Training

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_All for another day or time the one who wins wins all that's my theory and that's what keeps me writing along with all my readers yahh!_

Later the next day…

"Well we'll be arriving in approximately 18 hours I wonder what will happen when we get there…" Sly Said then the intercom turned on "Sly, Carmelita please come to the Communication room…NOW!!!" Aaron's voice said "We'll be there in a minute" Sly responded "do hurry" Aaron said as the intercom turned off "what a grouch" Carmelita said "wonder what her wants us for," Sly said "we better get going" Sly said

"Where in the world are they!!" Aaron fumed "If their not here in three…" he stopped himself as he saw the door open "What in heavens name took so long…" he asked the two standing in front of him "sorry but you know that if we has someone or something to led us we would have been here sooner" Sly responded

"Officer, initialize holographic communications with Endor Counsel Building" Aaron said "Communications initializing sir." Receiving feed, initializing holographic imaging array" the officer said as a large table looking thing came out of the floor and turned on

"Hello counsel" Aaron said "Hello Aaron" said one of the council members "Ahh I see you have Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox… …But did I not request their whole gang? OH how rude of me let me introduce my self I am the council head Canair" said Canair "Also let me introduce the rest of the counsel this is Jaster, Blahan, Rahn, and Sunne" Canair added.

As I'm sure you know by now you are headed to our home world to help us with a small problem of ours. By the time you get here we will have your ships ready for you when you arrive so you can get stated immediately after your training is complete we look forward to meeting you soon Counsel out." He added as the transmission ended

"Well, that's new…" Sly said "were being treated like royalty" Sly said "Come on you must get ready to meet the council, we arrive in 10 hours you need to look good in front of the counsel or I'm going to be in serious trouble" Aaron said "GET GOING!!!" he yelled

A few Hours later…

"Shish! What a grouch" Carmelita said "you know, all he has to say was to get ready fast." She said just then the intercom came on "SLY COOPER, CARMELITA FOX, AND SLY's GANG GET DOWN TO THE HANGER NOW!!!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!" The loud voice said "well there's our roll call better get going" Sly said "Think they could have yelled any louder" Carmelita said rubbing her ears

Later in the hanger…

"Sir shuttle one ready for departure" A engineer said to Aaron "good wo…" he stopped himself mid-sentence as he saw Sly and Carmelita enter the hanger "Where the heck have you been I needed you two here ten minutes ago the main transport has already left but if we leave now we can catch up to it so we must hurry" Aaron said

"The council will be waiting for us with the main transport when it lands so get in" he said pointing to the shuttle "NOW!!!" he yelled "we're going we're going." Sly said getting into the shuttle behind Carmelita as Aaron stepped in the door closed and locked "This is shuttle one ready for departure" Aaron said "You are clear for departure shuttle one" someone said

"Here we go" Aaron said as they left the hanger

Later on the planet…

"Hello everyone I am Canair the head of the council, this is second head of the counsel Rahn, the planet treasurer Jaster, Population manager Sunne, and Head of military Blahan" Canair said as one by one the counsel was announced and bowed to Sly, Carmelita, and the others.

"Ok I know you have probably already been briefed on the current situation but as according to law we must make positive that you know what, and who you are up against follow us to the council building and you will be briefed and you will also see the place where the robbery took place.

Later that evening…

"Initialize Video from 7-22-98788-44-2 security code alpha one two nine" Canair said "Yes sir" said a soldier

On a large table an image appeared.

"So it's a room with a lot of statu…" Sly Started but stopped as a figure appeared in a bright flash grabbing a very large emerald and vanishing again then the movie ended

"that's it that's all we have of the thief not trace is left of him or her what are we supposed to do now our people are in an uproar we have at least four riots a day, what are we to do!!" Sunne said "I know we cannot find anything in the building or in orbit. Nothing at all" said Blahan

"What's so important about that emerald anyways?" Sly asked "Its Important because it can allow us to increase our solar production 60 fold at least we need to get it back before our city's go into darkness from lack of power.

"Anyways we need to start your training before you can leave so you are ready for space and the adventure you will have…"

Around 8 hours later…

Ok, here's the training room where you will learn to use your *ahem* new assets. Sly's new cane, Carmelita's new shock gun, Murray's new exoskeleton, Guru's new Kaliz stone, Bentley's new Plutonium bombs do be careful with these they are around 50 to 100 times stronger than your old bombs, Penelope I have some new RC parts for you, Panda King I have some new Proto Plasmic Missiles for you, Dimitri I have a special diving suit for you along with a new harpoon gun" Canair said Handing out the new gear

"sswweeeett" Sly said "Nice" Carmelita replied "uha" Guru said "woow coolll" Bentley said "awesome these will look great on my car and chopper" Penelope said "neat" said panda king "Sweet dude" Dimitri said "ok now that you all have your gear you can start training in your respective areas please follow the scientist that I assign you he or she will assist you in learning all about your gear"

A very very long time later…

"Ok that's ridiculous training for 12 hours strait is absolutely nuts" Sly said falling on his bed "I know what' nuts that's what' nuts" Said Carmelita Falling on her bed "I had a great time all I did was blow stuff up!" Bentley said "And I a did was drive my RC cars all day" Penelope said "Indeed my new rockets are many more times as beautiful as my old fireworks" Panda King said "Dude my new suit is Greasy Sweet!" Dimitri said.

Yah know, how come you had the easy stuff while all we did was run get shot at get electrocuted, froze, and lit on fire all you did was blow stuff up and swim in a circle and sit and drive RC cars all day?!?" Sly wearily said "I agree with him" Carmelita said

"Hey any of you hungry?" Bentley asked "no were not…" Sly said weakly "ugh," Carmelita grunted "ok more for us" Bentley replied

The next day…

"Ok now that your training is complete you will depart immediately and begin searching for the thief head towards the Redoxo system. We believe that is his or her home planet, good luck and good hunting" Canair said as he left them in the hanger with their space ships and new weapons.

_YAHHH ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! Ok well I really don't know where to go from here except for another poll so please if you read it leave a comment and your poll vote it all helps!!!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Crash

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_And so the story resumes but just letting you know it might end here because I don't have the 'resources' that I need to finish it sorry but anyone's idea's help thanks! (By the way if you need help with anything in the story message me please)_

Around 4 to 5 hours later…

In Sly's and Carmelita's quarter's…

"It's cozy I'll give it that" Carmelita said packing her things into a small dresser "Ya but on short notice I suppose it will have to do" Sly replied as the intercom turned on "Sly…ummm you're wanted on the bridge…" A strong voice said "Murray." both Carmelita and Sly said at the same time, "It's a nice ship very nice but don't you think this is all a little suspicious?" Carmelita said "hum ya your right to a point" Sly replied

A few moments later…

"Entering the Redoxo system…NOW!!" Bentley said as their ship dropped out of the gate "…wow… it's beautiful…" Carmelita and Penelope said as they viewed the 14 planet system with 2 asteroid/space dust fields and twin orbiting Binary suns "I have identified the only habitable planets as Zorion, Cestor, Tanicin, Lorous and Grendon along with 2 unidentified planets that seem habitable the rest are either too cold or too hot to support life.

"Changing course for Zorion inner most planet" Bentley said as the ship swung around

Shields up to 100%, impulse engines ahead 2000 mph, crossing sun horizon…now" he said as they past the 0 degree margin over the top of the first asteroid belt

"Sly… we have company…" Bentley said "you know who they are?" Sly asked "no no no i… ide... identification They came from one of the unknown planets the orbiting the first star" Bentley said "Let them know we mean no harm to them" Sly said "I don't think they care…" Bentley said pointing out the window towards the swarm of ships that had started firing upon them …

"ACTIVATE CANNONS, BATTLE STATIONS BATTLE STAIONS" Sly said as the first rounds hit "ugraaaa!! Yelled Murray as he was flung from his steering position across the bridge. "Sly we're hit!!" Bentley managed to say "This is the Serbia Night we mean you no harm! Repeat! we mean you no harm!!" Sly desperately called out as the ship swung violently to the right and towards a White planet…

Only 2 minutes after the crash…

"Lora what is that thing?" Said a pure white wolf "I don't know…" said Lora "you know?" she asked the Grey/white wolf/fox hybrid "No, No I don't…I've never seen anything like this…" The large wolf/fox said as he approached the wrecked Serbia Night…

"It looks like some sort of ship doesn't it Arora?" Asked the Hybrid wolf "Yes, I agree Behawolf it does. Think there are any survivors?" Arora asked "well we can't tell from here can we? Let's go see…" Behathou said

"AHHHHH!!!" Lora exclaimed pointing at the bloody occupants of the destroyed bridge "help us" Sly said weakly before passing out next to a blood covered Carmelita "oh my…" Behawolf said looking around at the 5 blood covered occupants of the bridge "We must go get help we will return shortly" Behawolf said before rushing out followed by Arora and Lora

Approximately 2 weeks later…

"Ugh ooooo… my aching head" Murray said "Where the heck am I?!?!" Murray half shouted half cried "please clam your self sir" a grey wolf said "who are you?" Murray said "I am Soria your nurse" Soria said "That's a pretty name" Murray said "oh my names Murray" Murray added "how quaint" Soria said

Next door around 2 hours later…

"Carm…AHHHHH!!! Where the?? How did I get here LET ME OUT!!!!" Sly Exclaimed as a nurse ran in "Please sir, Please calm down…" The nurse said "who are you, where's Carmelita??" Sly said dizzily jumping out of his bead "Please lay back down sir…Carmelita?? Who is she?" The nurse asked as Sly sat back down "The… reddish orange fox?... where is she?" Sly said wearily

"Umm sir…" She said "WHAT??" Sly yelled "ok…ok…whew…she's in our Emergency trauma and injury center" she said "…can I see her??" Sly asked looking like he'd been shot, "I can see what I can do" she said as she left

About an hour later…

"Sir, Sir? Are you awake?" A wolf asked "yes I am I don't think we've met you are you?" Sly Asked "I'm Soria" Soria said entering his room with a wheelchair "I hope you don't mind its hospital procedure…" she said "no, no not as long as I can see Carmelita…" He said setting down in the wheelchair

10 to 20 min. later…

"Oh my god…" Sly cried as he looked at his beloved Carmelita from behind the safety glass "Sir?" Soria said "Should I go?" she asked "I did this I did this to her how can this be…?" He said looking at his dried blood covered hands before he started crying "I'll wait out side" Soria said

Quite a while later…

"Soria? Soria?" Sly quietly yelled "umm... sir?" she replied "do you know where the others are?" Sly asked "can you describe them please?" she asked picking up a telephone and pressing a few buttons "one's a turtle green glasses, one's a big pink hippo, and the other is a small pink mouse… and then theirs a tall purple lizard, a big white and black panda and another is a small purple koala" he said

"But sir are you from the wreck correct?" she asked "yes, why?" he said "well we only found you 5 of you" she replied "WHAT!! YOU MEAN THEIR STILL OUT THERE!!!?" he hoarsely yelled "unfortunately I don't think they could have survived this long outside…" she said quietly "why not?" he asked "Because the Iceclarain winters are notoriously cold around -120 Degrees" she said "can't we go check the wreck?" he asked

"No, I'm afraid not till morning" she said "why?" he asked "The Clarians that's why" she said "What are the clarions?" Sly asked as the nurse almost fell over "…ok, The Clarions are Gigantic creatures much like ourselves but much taller much, much taller around 75-90 ft. tall" she said "Has anyone survived an encounter with the Clarions?" he asked "not to present day" she replied weakly

Back at the Serbia Night…

"Dude I'm sooo glad that we were sleeping when this stuff went down up here" Dimitri Said "Indeed I am happy too I did not have to see the pain on their faces…" The Panda King said "ugh do no te gu ha van a?" The guru said "Dude seriously speak of the English dude!" Dimitri Said

_So ends another chapter by the way I would really appreciate it if you left a comment after this ok its all the read and reply system ok and if you need to know relations or anything in the story let me know (but most will be reviled in the next chapter)_


	8. Chapter 8 The Iceclairans

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_A lot of stuff happens here and once you have read this LEAVE A COMMENT!!! PLEASE _

_oh and you'll love this ending... it is very...how to put it... bad for sly in a way  
_

The next morning…

"Excuse me king, I have news about the ship wreck that you need to know" a dark grey wolf said "Yes, what is it?" The king said "umm we have confirmed this with one of the survivors that there were 2 or more others." He said "We must organize a rescue party immediately!" The king said

"I will be the lead the search party, since I was already there." the king added "If you wish sir I will organize the others," The wolf said "Indeed, do hurry though." The king added as the wolf left "Do be careful Behathou," A pure white wolf said to the king "Don't worry Arora I will return with our guest's friends" Behathou said

Later that afternoon…

"Hello!? Hello!?" Behawolf said entering the Serbia Night "Who's there?" A deep calm voice said "I am king Behawolf I came here to rescue you and the others" Behawolf said "You know of the one named Sly Cooper?" the voice asked "A raccoon, yes? I know of him…" Behawolf muttered as he was tackled by the Panda King… THUD "what have you done with our friends??!!!" Panda King yelled in Behawolf's face

"Nothing he is fine back at the palace come we must go," Behawolf grunted "oh sorry for… tackling you…" the panda king said as they left the Serbia night and went to the palace.

2 hours later in the main hall of the palace…

"Your friend is inside" Behawolf said "he will be happy to see that you are alive" he added as he opened the 10 ft. high doors "SLY" the three of them yelled "hey guys how are ya?" Sly said "dude you had us scared bro like seriously dude" Dimitri said "indeed" panda king said "uh guha n ate she van a te ho ie bes." The guru said "you good to see you too Guru" Sly said

"If you guys want we can go see Murray, Penelope, and Bentley" Sly faded off "Where is Mrs. Fox?" panda King asked but received no reply after a while "she…she's hurt bad, much worse than we were." Sly forced a smile "but we think she will be able to talk to us in a few days" he added

After most of the crew was assembled they left the palace in a hovercraft to salvage what they could of the Serbia Night which was very little "wow, figured that some of this would survive a crash" Bentley said sifting through a pile of electronic parts "we can salvage the engines, some of the bridge components, and a few beads and life support systems along with some of the ship its self…" He added as they continued to sift through the wrecked ship.

"Hey sly you know where Carmelita is?" Murray unknowingly asked "…yes, why do you want to know" sly said holding back tears and memories of Carmelita "just wanted to know that's all" Murray replied "she almost died in the crash she…she is in intensive care at the hospital" Sly weakly said.

"Oh…soft subject sly?" Murray asked "yes very soft" sly muttered.

"Ok that's all we can carry for this trip we will comeback tomorrow" The hovercraft pilot said "lets get moving" Bentley said

Unfortunately for the crew they had started home too late and it was soon dark out and as the hovercraft pilot gave the engines all they could give they had to walk back to the palace because the hovercraft was a day only vehicle so all of their work got frozen overnight…

Later the next morning… "I have never in all of my years seen Ice form so thick and so fast this is ridiculous" Bentley said looking at the frozen hovercraft "grab a pick we have to have this thing back by sundown tonight the pilot said

After the crew had exhausted themselves digging out their hovercraft and flew it home sly got the surprise of his life…

"WHAT?? She's WHAT!!??!?!?" Sly yelled "As I said sir your…friend here is pregnant" the doctor said "hey sly I wonder how much of your hide will be left when she figures this one out!!!" Bentley said "shush up Bentley" Sly snarled "Oh and sir she has finally come out of here coma and will be moved to the recovery ward tomorrow just to let you know" the doctor said before he left "I'm dog food…"sly said

_Sorry but this is where this chapter ends I will be writing the next one by the time I have posted this one so it will come shortly (by the way if you need more relationship info. Leave a comment or send me a message) and so will Carmelita hate sly or love him even more who knows but me _


	9. Chapter 9 The Finding

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_Well here's the next one enjoy oh by the way I am looking for a few… skilled artists if you have any skills at all you can help thanks!! OH and please vote in my polls on my profile and IF YOU READ THIS LEAVE A COMMENT I like seeing how my story looks from YOUR eyes…thanks_

About 3 hrs before the last chapter ended…

"Humm…oh my head…what…what happ… WHERE AM I?" Carmelita hoarsely said in a state of shock "where am I?? HELLO? HELLO??" she cried out as a doctor peered in "miss…miss please calm down…no just calm down I'll explain every…yes he is fine…yes they are too…I can show you…" the doctor said and retuned momentarily with what few of the gang stayed behind

"Miss…? Here are the ones I could find…" the doctor said as Penelope, and the Guru walked in behind him "oh Carmelita is so good to see you awake" Penelope said gently hugging Carmelita "uh neug han vas the loo nuku?" the guru said "lemme translate that for you" Penelope said "he says that he is happy to see you and that you are ok"

Meanwhile outside…

"Listen hide these files till Mr. Cooper gets back got it?" the doctor quietly yelled "y-y-yes sir" the nurse said "good now go hide these we cannot let the others know not yet anyways…" he finished as the nurse hurried away

"Ok now I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave…" the doctor said to Penelope and the Guru "why?" Penelope asked "Because it is against hospital policy no visitors after 7 P.M. Miss… Fox here needs her sleep" the doctor said "Ok see you in the morning Carm" Penelope said literally pushing the Guru out of the room

At the hotel across the street from the hospital…

"I wonder why he wanted us out of there so fast." Penelope said as the door opened "who's there" she said "just some of us hobos" she heard from familiar voice "Sly?" she replied "the one and only" he said as he got hugged by Penelope

"So what were you able to recover from the wreck?" she asked "not too much" Bentley said "we got the engines, power core, a few pieces of the hull, about half the bridge computers, along with 7 beds, and a few solar sails." Bentley snorted "well that's just wonderful" Penelope said "I know" Bentley said wheeling over next to Penelope

"Ok I guess I'll be across the hall if you need me" Sly said exiting the room

"Well… what do I do now…" sly muttered to him self going to his room's balcony oh well he said jumping off the balcony to a street lamp below and running across the street.

At the hospital lobby desk…

…DING…DING… "Coming… I'm Coming" A voice said from a back room as a very good looking fox came from the back room "Sir you know it is after visiting hours?" she said "yes I know but I was hoping the doctor who is caring for Carmelita Fox is here." Sly said "just a second let me check the books… yes he is here do you want me to page him?" she asked "If he isn't busy sure" he said

"DR. MARLO TO THE VISITING LOBBY…DR MARLO TO THE VISITING LOBBY" the intercom said in the employee lounge "now who is it" Dr. Marlo said

A short while later…

"Dr. Marlo I presume" Sly said extending a hand "Yes and you are…Sly…right?" Marlo said "yes you are caring for Carmelita yes?" Sly asked "Yes I am she woke up today." Marlo said "really?" sly said "yes and in the morning I have some news for you but I must go now" Marlo said "ok have a good night doctor" Sly said

Around 11:25 A.M. the next morning…

"Well its good to see all of you" marlo said "Carmelita just finished her breakfast so we can go in now" he added opening Carmelita's door "Carmelita I have some guests for you" Marlo said entering her room "SLY!" she happily said "now Miss Fox you should stay in bed you are still very weak" Marlo said "it good to see you too Carm" sly said reaching an giving her a hug

"Ok well I guess I can give you some news." Marlo asked "well don't get too excited but Miss Fox your pregnant" Marlo said as he covered his ears from the loud happy yells that in sued

Quite a time after he had said that the first voice said something "So how long till she can leave the hospital?" someone asked "another week maybe less maybe more I don't know we will have to see how fast she heals but no more than two weeks at most." Marlo said

"Ok, well thanks Marlo well I guess I will see you tomorrow then" Sly said 'Indeed come around 9 or 10 am tomorrow" Marlo said "have a good night Dr." Sly said leaving the room

Later that night…

"Now Mrs. Fox please calm down we need to conduct some extensive scans to make sure that you are alright" a nurse said "I just can help but be excited about…" she was cut off by the nurse "…oh my…I am going to have to call the doctor…" she said leaving the room for a moment and returning with Dr. Marlo

"Hum…yes I see what you mean Noria…" he said studying the scanner "We have to do a deeper scan to verify these results but it is not looking good…" he said "Mrs. Fox during the crash…well you were found to be alive…barely…but being pregnant and living through that…well how do I put it… as of now we think that the embryo died upon impact…" he gave her a moment to think after a while he continued

"I give my uttermost regrets to you and the father…I am sorry" he finished as Carmelita started to cry "Noria can you get Mrs. Fox to her room?" he asked "yes why if I may ask?" she asked "try not to be seen" he added "I am going to try to figure out where Mr. Cooper is staying those two seem very close." He said leaving the room

Across the street in hotel suite 602…

BRIIINNNGG!! BRIIINNNGG!! The phone shrilled out "hello?" a weary sly cooper said "Sly cooper?" the voice asked "Yes?" sly answered "this is Dr. Marlo if you would please come over and get to Mrs. Fox's room" he said "Why has something happened?" sly asked

"Just get over here and try not to be seen" Marlo said then the line went dead. "Well wonderful I wonder what happened" Sly said putting on his cap and grabbing his cane before jumping out the window.

END OF CHAPTER 9…

_Well this is tuning out well don't you think? And I still have some 20 chapters to go!! And sorry for infrequent publishes I have a serious case of writers block…and no free time to type till next time!_


	10. Chapter 10 New Hope

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

_Well sorry for the not so frequent stories but I have major writers block… ok then please vote in my polls and enjoy the story!_

Mere moments later…

"well that was easier than I thought" Sly said climbing onto the 6th story balcony and into Carmelita's room's window "hello?" he asked quietly when no one answered he sat in a recliner in the corner of the room

2 or 3 minutes later…

Sly awoke to the door creaking open and the lights turning on "Mr. Cooper good to see you" Dr. Marlo said coming in before Carmelita in a wheel chair "Mr. Cooper I regretfully say that we believe that the embryo has died but Mrs. Fox took its better than I thought" he said stepping out of the way of the wheel chair and helping the nurse get Carmelita in her bed

"Oh carm…" Sly said wrapping his arms around Carmelita "It will be alright" Sly said "I know" Carmelita said looking Sly in the face "we'll just go outside…" Dr. Marlo said pushing his nurse outside

"Why did you do that?" Noria asked "Its called being polite" Dr. Marlo said "those two are the next ting to a married couple they need their alone time" he added "what?" Noria asked "you'll understand when your older…" he said sitting down in a chair

Back inside Carmelita's room…

"Sly what are we to do?" Carmelita asked Sly "I don't know all I know is you need to get better so we can try to get off this planet…" he stopped as someone knocked on the door "hello may I come in?" a strong voice asked "yes, its unlocked" Carmelita said as Sir Behawolf came in with Arora

"We came to leave our condolences to you" he said "we also came to offer anything that you need" Arora said "yes we came to ask Mr. Cooper if there is anything we can do to help with your reconstruction of the Serbia Night" he added

Around 10 A.M…

"Hey guys guess what…"Sly said bursting into his friends' combined room "what…" came six dreary replies "Sir Behawolf just said that whatever we need to help with the reconstruction of the Serbia night he will give us" Sly responded

"Umm" came the replies "ok then it's a late morning" Sly said slamming the door as he left "wonder what his problem is" Bentley said wearily before fading back to sleep


	11. Chapter 11 The End?

**Sly Cooper and the Space Guardians**

Well I have temporarily stopped writing this story is that A. due to the fact that I can't get ANY poll votes and B. I have another story or two I am writing

I have another story you can read just go to my profile page and check it out this might be a week or a month possible a year just take 5 minutes and go and vote to keep new chapters coming but until then I will not write farther other than the chapter that I had planned

I Need You To Participate In The Polls!

Till I have 10 votes I will not type on word of the next chapter because I have 4 or more possibilities and that depends on YOU the reader so go to the polls on my page and PLEASE PLEASE VOTE??

Please? I don't want this story to die like some of the others on this site keep the story alive and Vote on my profile page only a few minutes is all it takes maybe less but don't kill this story give it what it needs and VOTE!Please?

Last updated: 4-25-10

thank you,

Sly. Inc.


End file.
